The Binding Blade
For the weapon of the same name, see Sword of Seals The Sword of Seals (封印の剣 Fūin no tsurugi) is Chapter 21 of Fire Emblem: Binding Blade. At the end of the chapter, Roy receives the Sword of Seals, and he will be promoted to Master Lord, unless you access Chapter 21x (at which point, Roy's promotion will occur after you complete Chapter 21x). Initial Enemies *Murdock (Boss): General L20 w/ Tomahawk and Knight Crest *3 L10 Dragon Lords w/Silver Lances *3 L20 Dragon Riders w/Killer Lance, Vulnerary *6 L20 Dragon Riders w/Steel Lance, Javelin *3 L20 Dragon Riders w/Steel Lance *2 L10 Manaketes w/Fire Stone *3 L10 Bishop w/Divine, Physic *1 L12 Sage w/Elfire, Mend *1 L12 Sage w/Aircalibur, Mend *1 L12 Sage w/Bolting, Fire *3 L20 Knights w/Steel Lance *2 L20 Knights w/Horseslayer *3 L19 Archers w/Iron Bows *2 L19 Archers w/Longbows Notes This chapter is notable for having Murdock and Galle, two of the three remaining Dragon Generals of Bern, as prominent enemies. In this chapter you basically face the standing army of Bern, so expect lots of reinforcements. In order to stop those reinforcements, kill Murdock. To access the gaiden chapter, you must complete the chapter within 30 turns and have Milady and Zeiss alive, which makes it even more difficult. When 30 turns are up, Pereth and his subordinates appear from the throne, claiming to have gotten rid of Apocalypse. You receive the bishop Jodel at the start of this chapter, who comes with the Saint's Staff and either the Murgleis or the Maltet, depending on whether you went on the Ilian or Sacaen route (i.e. you receive the weapon that you did not already have). It is highly recommended to take dragon- and horse-slaying weaponry, as there are many Paladins and Wyvern units, along with a couple of Manaketes. There is a secret shop in this chapter, so you have a chance to get a few rare items if needed. Village Items *Knight Crest Reinforcements *When a unit passes the southern point of the NW mountain range 1 L13 Paladin w/silver lance, 1 L5 Paladin w/javelin, 2 L5 Paladins w/Steel lance,from SW clearing. 1 L13 Dragon Lord w/Silver Lance, 1 L5 Dragon rider w/ steel lance, 2 L5 Dragon Riders w/ steel lance, vulnerary, from southwest mountain range. At the end of every turn, for three turns *When a unit passes the eastern point of the NW mountain range 2 L13 Dragon Lord w/Silver Lance, 2 L5 Dragon rider w/ steel lance, 4 L5 Dragon Riders w/ steel lance, vulnerary, from east mountains. At the end of every turn, for three turns. *When a unit enters approaches the valley where the Temple stands 1 L15 Dragon Lord w/Silver Lance, 1 L20 Dragon rider w/ steel lance, 2 L20 Dragon Riders w/ steel lance, vulnerary, from south mountains. 1 L15 Dragon Lord w/Silver Lance, 1 L20 Dragon rider w/ steel lance, 2 L20 Dragon Riders w/ steel lance, vulnerary, from east mountains. At the end of every turn, for three turns. *When a unit approaches the Temple walls Galle (Character) L18 Dragon Lord w/Spear 1 L20 Dragon Rider w/Horseslayer 1 L20 Dragon Rider w/Axereaver 1 L20 Dragon Rider w/Javelin 1 L20 Dragon Rider w/Steel Lance From center of NW mountain range, near the village. *Turn 30: Pereth, and 2 other Druids When any of your units move close to the wall surrounding the throne: Galle, 4 Wyvern Riders from north Shops *Armory: Silver Sword, Silver Blade, Armorslayer, Silver Lance, Horseslayer, Silver Axe, Halberd, Silver Bow *Vendor: Fire, Thunder, Elfire, Lightning, Divine, Flux, Heal, Mend, Physic, Pure Water, Door Key, Chest Key *Secret Shop: Knight Crest, Hero Proof, Orion's Bolt, Elysian Whip, Guiding Ring, Angelic Robe, Energy Ring, Secret Book, Speedwing, Goddess Icon, Dragonshield, Talisman, Body Ring, Boots, Bolting, Purge, Eclipse Category:Binding Blade chapters